1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the novel use of Propineb as bird repellent.
2. Description of Related Art
To avoid, after application, plant treatment agents present in solid form or seeds, undressed or dressed with agrochemically active compounds, being eaten by birds, it is frequently necessary to use substances having bird-repellent properties. Anthraquinone is known as a substance having such a bird repellent action (cf. Farm Chemicals Handbook '99, C27), but Anthraquinone is not registered anymore in Europe (therefore, not anymore a product available for cereals). However, it is disadvantageous that the activity of this substance at low application rates is not always sufficient. Furthermore, dithiocarbamates like Thiram and Ziram are also know as bird repellents (cf. The Pesticide Manual, 11th Edition 1997, pages 1277-1279, J. Forestry 1962, 60, 37-39, and FAO Plant Protection Bull. 1960, 8, 38-42).
Furthermore, it is known that Propineb has fungicidal properties and can be used for controlling various plant diseases (cf. The Pesticide Manual, 11th Edition 1997, pages 1032-1034 and GB Patent 935,981). Propineb is a bis-dithiocarbamate and thus has some similarities with dithiocarbamates (e.g. both classes are multi-site fungicides). But there are also differences in their fungicide spectrum. The bis-dithiocarbamates are generally superior against downy mildew, late blight diseases whereas dithiocarbamates are superior against ascomycetes diseases. Also, Thiram is recognized as a good anti-Pythium control. Bis-dithiocarbamates are generally weaker against this pathogen.